


Le jardin du directeur

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [10]
Category: Ame Nochi Hare
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thème Etude de la Ficothèque Ardente + Drabbles de l'arbre organisé par drakys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le jardin du directeur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Bikke est l'heureux propriétaire de Rendez-vous sous la pluie et du lycée Amagai.

**Le jardin du directeur**

**Thème Etude de la FA**

**Photographie d'un parc dans un établissement**

 

Le jardin du directeur du lycée Amagai était une pure merveille. Jôji aimait bien y passer ses après-midi de congé à somnoler.

Haruto jardinait tranquillement en s’amusant de le voir aussi nonchalant.

Puis venait l’heure du thé, avec les petits gâteaux de Hazuki depuis récemment, et les discussions simples de tous les jours.

S’ils n’étaient pas dérangés par des visites, Jôji se permettait d’enlacer Haruto dans la roseraie. En ce moment, il leur était difficile de faire l’amour à cause des cinq élèves malchanceux de leur école, réclamant sans cesse de l’aide.

Jôji passa sa main dans les cheveux clairs d’Haruto, puis descendit le long de sa mâchoire, caressant la clavicule, puis dessinant le bras. Sa bouche se posa sur tout son corps, alors qu’il le préparait pour l’union de leurs chairs. Il y avait toujours cette étincelle dans les yeux d’Haruto qui lui chamboulait le cœur. Du désir et de l’amour entremêlés.

Son prénom ainsi soupiré dans son oreille, il voudrait l’entendre encore très longtemps.

 

Drabbles de l'arbre de drakys sur DW

**Rendez-vous sous la pluie - Hazuki(Tsukiko)/Tôma(Mako) et Jôji et Hôjo - Pg-17**

"Je n'aurais jamais cru être un jour aussi motivé par des dessous en dentelle féminins", s'exclama tout haut Tôma.  
La gêne s'empara de la résidence. Jôji chercha désespérément des yeux Haruto pour l'aider à gérer cet incident.  
"C'est pour un cadeau ?", tenta de rattraper Hazuki.  
Le coeur de Jôji n'allait pas tenir ! Hôjo devenait rouge de colère, prêt à intervenir devant autant de débauche.  
"Oui, pour ma soeur Mako. C'est trop l'horreur de choisir pour elle. Je lui ai pourtant promis !"  
La tension se relâcha. Jôji savait très bien que Hazuki et Tôma s'amusaient bien ensemble avec leurs formes féminines.  
Pourvu qu'on ne retrouve pas les dessous à la laverie !

#### Rendez-vous sous la pluie - Haruto/ Jôji - Pg-13

#### "On y retourne ?"  
Jôji poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il n'aimait pas tellement surveiller la résidence.  
Il pouvait écrire entre deux plaintes ou demandes des élèves, mais il se sentait toujours frustré quand il était interrompu par des soucis matériels.  
De plus, il ne pouvait pas savoir quand ce serait le calme plat ou la cohue au guichet de la résidence.  
Cette incertitude le minait.  
"Je serai avec toi, cette fois-ci", lui assura Haruto avec un petit clin d'oeil complice.  
Avec un sourire, Jôji pensa à ce débarras plein de souvenirs.

#### Rendez-vous sous la pluie - Hazuki/Tôma (Mako) et Natsuki - Pg-13

"Je n'en ai pas eu la dernière fois !, se plaint Natsuki.  
\- Je vais refaire des gâteaux vendredi...  
\- Je viendrai les chercher au lycée. Il y a cette fille, Mako. Elle est trop mignonne !"  
Hazuki afficha un air aussi blasé que Tôma, quand Natsuki parla de son coup de foudre à sens unique.  
"Elle ne t'a pas dit qu'elle était avec quelqu'un !  
\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Je ne désespère pourtant pas. Tu sais les couples, ça se fait et se défait.  
\- Tu vas la laisser tranquille parce que c'est ma petite amie !"  
Natsuki se la boucla, dépité, et Tôma avait l'air de lui envoyer tous les remerciements de la terre rien que par le regard.

#### Rendez-vous sous la pluie - Ryôko/Yûsuke, Haruto/Jôji - Pg-13

"Au pire, il se transforme en princesse..."  
Les élèves maudits d'Amagai se tournèrent vers la fenêtre avec inquiétude. Il commençait à bien pleuvoir.  
"Je pensais qu'il ferait un grand soleil. J'ai dû me tromper de jour dans la météo, s'excusa Haruto.  
\- Tu vas le chercher ?, demanda Tôma.  
\- Il va se transformer avant nous en plus. Le timing va être serré.  
\- Je vais le secourir, décida Jôji.  
\- Tu vas faire peur à sa petite amie, se moqua de lui Haruto.  
\- Il y a un qui n'a pas fini ses devoirs", dit Jôji en prenant sa grosse voix.

#### Rendez-vous sous la pluie - Hazuki(Tsukiko)/Tôma(Mako) - Pg-13

Hazuki savait qu'il craquerait encore.  
Tôma lui avait demandé de lui envoyer moins de sms doux. La situation leur échappait vraiment maintenant.  
Tôma sortait avec la jolie Tsukiko et Hazuki sortait avec la belle Mako aux yeux de tous. Ils l'avaient fait pour se protéger des personnes qui les draguaient trop ouvertement. Faire une correspondance fictive sur des faux sentiments leur pesaient de plus en plus.  
Hazuki savait bien pourquoi Tôma en avait assez et lui aussi.  
Il avait vu Tôma une fois sourire tendrement en recevant l'un de ses mots.  
Hazuki écrivit fébrilement à Tôma ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

#### Rendez-vous sous la pluie - Haruto/ Jôji - Pg-13

"J'attendrai."  
Jôji soupire devant l'attitude butée de Haruto. Les élèves ont toujours la fausse impression qu'Haruto est la personne la plus abordable du staff du lycée. En fait, il papote et ne dit pas grand chose d'utile. Jôji était plus partisan de la franchise et du rentre-dedans.  
"Tu vas leur dire quand ?, insista Jôji.  
\- Au moment opportun.  
\- C'est à dire quand ils l'auront découvert tout seul.  
\- On ne va pas leur gâcher la surprise.  
\- C'est quand même une situation particulièrement dérangeante. En fait, tu aimes bien les voir trimer autant que toi auparavant ! "  
Haruto lui fait un câlin pour le faire taire. C'est toujours aussi redoutable comme méthode !

#### Rendez-vous sous la pluie - Tsukiko/Mako - Pg-13

En se réinstallant contre la poitrine de Mako, Tsukiko ne pense pas qu'elle puisse encore la gêner.  
En forme de garçons, ils sont très proches et n'hésitent pas à rester ainsi près de l'autre.  
Mako remue un peu trop, la délogeant de son assisse confortable. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les seins des filles, c'était bien agréable.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Tu t'appuies trop dessus !", répondit franchement Mako.  
Tsukiko n'ose pas dire qu'elle adore la poitrine de Mako. Mako est un homme à la base, son meilleur ami. Lui aussi est un homme à l'origine. C'est pour cette raison qu'il aime bien le contact avec Mako, une fille superbe...


End file.
